The present invention relates to a shielded pipe.
In hybrid vehicles, for example, a battery that is mounted in a rear portion of the vehicle and an inverter that is mounted in an engine compartment are connected to each other using a plurality of electric wires. These electric wires are inserted into a shielded pipe to prevent noises superposed on the electric wires from adversely affecting the outside.
As disclosed in JP 2007-81158A, such a shielded pipe is generally made of metal (made of an aluminum alloy, for example). The shielded pipe is disposed along the lower surface of the vehicle and bent into a predetermined shape. Because regions of the electric wires that protrude to the outside from the shielded pipe need to be capable of being freely bent, braided wires that have superior bendability are connected to the two end portions of the shielded pipe. The electric wires inside the shielded pipe are connected to the battery and the inverter through the braided wires.